


Harder

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Benches and Ties.  Originally posted November 1, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

The Gryffindor dorm room was quiet around Harry, the stillness of the air echoing the silence surrounding the young man lying on his back staring into his bed curtains. His roommates had all tried to knock him out of it, but had been totally unsuccessful. Finally having given up, the boys had gone to play Quidditch, with Neville playing referree.

Harry meanwhile was having a crisis. Ever since the incident by the lake last weekend, he wasn’t sure of anything, especially himself. His time with Zach that day had been surprising, specifically when he started enjoying it. That was what had turned him into the moping zombie the world had been treated to since then.

As he stared off into his curtains, the door opened slowly. “Harry?” Ron said hesitantly, peeking in the door. “Can I come in?”

“Your room too,” Harry sighed, shifting to stare in the opposite direction to the door.

“I meant can we talk,” Ron clarified, walking the few steps to Harry’s bed. Reaching to grip his friend’s shoulder so he could turn him around, Ron was surprised to see Harry flinch against the touch so strongly that he almost fell of the bed. “Now I know something’s wrong,” Ron sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed but still giving Harry some space. “All I did was touch you.”

“It’s nothing,” Harry denied. “Just forget it. Don’t worry about me.”

Ron looked at his friend in shock. “Don’t worry about you? You’re one of the most important people in my life and you want me to forget about something that has so obviously changed you! You’re one of the most stubborn, irritating. . .” Standing up, he started to pace the floor.

“Drop it Ron. Insulting me isn’t going to do anything besides make me leave the room.”

“Then why the hell should I stop? You barely ever leave the tower anymore. It would be a nice change. And before you say it’s because you’re never hungry, I’ll tell you I saw Dobby bringing you food yesterday. What the hell is wrong? What are you hiding from?” Clearly upset, Ron huffed and sat back down on Harry’s bed, facing his friend.

“Myself I think,” Harry sighed, flopping onto his stomach and stretched across the bed, almost knocking Ron off of it.

“What do you mean?” The look of confusion on the red head’s face showed just how little he understood.

“I mean . . . hell, I don’t know,” Harry groaned as he rolled onto his back. Looking up at Ron’s face he asked, “What am I going to do?”

“If I knew what the heck you were talking about I might be more of a help,” Ron chided. “As it is, all I can do is beat some sense into you or listen to your horribly cryptic ramblings.”

“I need to know for sure,” Harry said decidedly, a plan forming in his head.

“Know what, mate?” Poor Ron was struggling to follow the conversation.

“I know what I have to do.” Sitting up, cross legged on the bed, Harry looked at Ron with hopeful eyes. “You have to bring him here. Bring him here and keep everyone else away.”

“Harry, you’re scaring me. Bring who here? And why? And why do I have to keep the guys away?”

“Just . . . do this one little thing for me, please?” Harry begged, “bring Zach here and let us be alone.”

“Zach? Zach Smith?”

Harry nodded, face shining over his newly formed plan.

“What the hell is going on Harry? What does that git Smith have to do with anything?”

“Just get him, please?” The pleading in Harry’s tone made it’s way into Ron’s heart.

“Okay Harry,” he said carefully. “I’ll go get him for you.” Moving slowly, the boy slid off the bed and made his way to the door, giving Harry one more long, curious glance before closing it behind him.

Harry meanwhile, jumped off the bed and started getting things ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After directing the blond up the tower stairs, Ron dropped onto the sofa next to Hermione. “That bloody git,” he mumbled to himself.

“Ron, was that Zacharius Smith I just saw in here?” Hermione asked, looking at him with curiosity.

“Slimy git,” was all he answered, scowling into the fire.

“If he’s such a git, as you put it, why did you bring him here and let him ramble alone around Gryffindor Tower?”

“Because Harry asked me to,” Ron said, as if Harry asking for strange and unusual things, and them being delivered, was an everyday occurance.

“Harry asked for you to bring Zacharius Smith, someone who, as far as we know, has never said a kind word to Harry in his life . . . to bring him up to your dorm?” Hermione asked, slightly shocked. “The same Harry who hasn’t left the tower for anything besides class in what seems like forever?”

Nodding, Ron added, “You left out the part where he also requested that noone bother them in the room.”

Hermione looked directly at Ron, shock and a beginning of realization showing on her face. “You’re telling me Harry Potter requested to be left upstairs, alone, with Zach Smith, and doesn’t want to be disturbed?”

“Yeah. Said something about not hiding from himself. . . or something. . .”

"This just gets more and more interesting." Turning to face Ron full on, she set her book on the table and ordered, “Tell me everything you know. And don’t you dare leave anything out.”

Gulping audibly over the expression on her face and hoping she’d help him make sense of it all, he did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sitting on the window seat watching the people outside when Zach came into the room. Without bothering to turn around, he ordered the blond to come into the room and sit down on the bed.

“And why should I?” Zach snapped back. “It’s bad enough that your little red headed lackey ran around the school asking everyone where I was like a damn love sick pup, and now I have to be ignored and ordered around by the fucking likes of you? I don’t think so!” Spinning around, he made as if to leave, even taking a step towards the door.

“Stop right there,” Harry commanded as he leisurely turned himself back into the room. “If you leave now, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” Standing up, he ever so slowly made his way to the centre of the room where Zach stood, now frozen.

“What the hell is so good that I’d regret it that long? You going to shower me with galleons or something?”

Now behind the blond, Harry spun him around to face him. “Is there nothing better you can think of than handfuls of money?” As he asked the question, he ran his index finger along Zach’s chest, pressing just enough for it to be felt through the fabric.

“Just what are you playing at Potter?”

“Did I say this was a game?” Leaning forward, Harry breathed into his ear, “I want you Zach. I want to take you the way you took me.”

“The fuck you do!” Zach huffed, pulling away and crossing his arms across his chest. “You just hate me having power over you, and want it the hell back.”

“You’re wrong. I’ve never cared about things like that. I just know what I want, and go for it, no matter the consequences.”

“So why the hell do you want me? Or did our little day by the lake bring out your closet homosexual sex addict, and I’m the only bastard you know who wouldn’t run away screaming at the thought of you being The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-Buggered?”

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Bugger,” Harry answered with a smirk.

“Excuse me? I think looking at your ugly face has affected my hearing. Did you just say that you want me to let you fuck me?”

Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving Zach’s face, and somehow hiding the fear Harry was hiding inside. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him, as he really did want to re-enact last weekend with the roles reversed. Originally the plan had been for him to try to seduce Zach and have him laugh in his face. The humiliation was supposed to drive Harry back to the safe land of heterosexuality.

But now that Zach was here, and the plan had begun, things had changed. Harry hoped Ron was successful in keeping everyone away, because if he got what he wanted, he’d have Zacharius Smith naked in his bed moaning in a very short amount of time.

“You’ve been smokin' crack, Potter, if you think I’ll bottom for the likes of you. My ass isn’t the gloryhole of Hogwarts you know!” Zach was huffing with anger at this point, and without realizing that he was actually obeying Harry’s earlier command, he sat on the edge of the Gryffindor’s bed.

Stepping up to the bed until he was standing between the Hufflepuff’s legs, Harry said smoothly , “You’ll bottom for me. You’ll offer me your tight little virgin ass, and moan as I give you the buggering you’ve only drempt about.” Tousling the blond hair before him, he added huskily, “Won’t you Zach?”

Proving that he wasn’t against the idea as much as he was saying, the head below Harry’s hand nodded while the mouth attached whispered, “No.”

Eyes now twinkling, knowing that he’d win, Harry leaned Zach back a little and captured his lips. Using the kiss to persuade and mark his territory, it was a long while later when the dark haired head pulled back and asked, “Well?”

Why the hell can’t I stop looking at those damn lips, Zach cursed. Rather than trusting his mouth to keep Harry away, for once in his life Zacharius Smith was smart and kept his mouth shut.

“What’s your answer Zach?” Harry asked again, his breath ghosting across the other man’s lips. “Do you want me to show you how it feels to be utterly complete? To know that someone can make you feel so totally alive and vulnerable all at the same time? For that someone to be me?”

Zach looked up into Harry’s eyes and saw pure unadulterated lust. Gulping, he asked nervously, “Why me?”

Moving back a little, Harry said glibly, “Well if you’d prefer me to make someone else moan in pleasure, I’m sure I could find a willing volunteer . . . “

“No, wait!” Zach gasped, grabbing Harry’s arm. “I . . .I. . .” Sighing he said, “Well, I didn’t say no, did I?”

"So the great Zach Smith wants to bottom for me?" he confirmed with a smirk worthy of Malfoy himself.

"When did you become such as ass anyways?"

"According to you, I always was," Harry laughed. "And I'm guessing from the fact you buggered that part of my anatomy not so very long ago, that you like me this way just fine."

"Fuck you Potter," Zach said with a scowl.

"No Zach, as I keep explaining to you, this time, I get to fuck you. Now strip."

"Excuse me? If you think I'm going to strip for you like a three sickle hooker desperate for a new dildo replacement, this ends right here and now."

"Take off your shirt Zach," Harry repeated.

"No."

"Well then leave it on. Only need the pants and drawers down anyways." Starting to unbuckle the Hufflepuff's pants, Harry made sure his fingers 'accidently' touched more than the zipper as he tugged it down.

"Christ Potter, could you be any more desperate to manhandle me?"

"Just shut up and drop them, would you?" he answered, pulling off his own shirt and tossing it behind him.

"No wonder you always wear those baggy shit ass clothes," Zach said, voice getting deeper. "If you wore something tighter, you'd have half the god damn school after your ass.“

Blushing now, Harry looked away, not sure what to say.

"God damn it Potter, you can seduce the hell out of me, but can't hear someone tell you that your fucking hot? You are seriously fucked up, you know that?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Harry said with a sigh. Sitting down on the bed, he put his head in his hands. "I'll understand if you want to go."

"Go? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, why would you want to. . when I'm . . . "

Zach put a hand over Harry's mouth. "Just shut up for a minute. You're hot. I'm horny. You obvious want me enough to send your Weasel out to get me when I was very much not wanting to be found today. So why would I leave now?" Pulling Harry's hand to his crotch, Zach rubbed it against himself. "Does it look like I want to go anywhere?"

Harry shook his head, afraid to say anything.

"Harry, look at me, please?"

Turning his head, Harry did just that, looking Zach in the eyes. At the moment contact was made, Zach pushed down his pants and briefs in one movement, soon sitting on the bed next to Harry in only his shirt, his erection standing proudly. "Fuck me Harry. I'm yours."

Shivering at the feelings that ran through him as he heard the words, Harry helped Zach out of his shirt, running his hands along the bare skin of the blond's back.

Kissing him once more, it wasn't long before they'd tumbled back onto the bed, lying next to one another, hands exploring and teasing their naked bodies. Never having done this before, Harry had no idea how to prepare Zach for him, so it took many gasps, laughs, and explorative hand movements before Zach turned to him and nodded.

"It's time Harry," he said softly.

Moving behind him, spooning Zach's body, Harry positioned himself before pushing inside.

~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile downstairs, Ron was in shock. "You mean Harry might be. . with. . Smith?!"

"If I'm guessing correctly, yes," Hermione confirmed. "But I might be wrong."

The two were so engrossed in their conversation, and Ron in his shock, that they didn't notice Seamus and Dean coming back into the common room and heading directly for their dorm. Too late they realized their mistake when they heard two brooms dropping to the floor, and Seamus's cackles of laughter echoing down to them.

Harry never lived it down, and even ten years later, when he ran into Seamus, the Irish lad would tease, "Oh Harry, harder! Harder! HARRY!"


End file.
